Big Time Whoops
by RoseyG30
Summary: What happens when the guys read their own slash. Will feelings erupt or will things never be the same again.
1. Can't Hold Down Breakfast

**Disclaimer – I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't own either. Don't sue **

Logan's POV

Yesterday Kendall and I met up with one of our friends from the Palm Woods. She told us to go to . Today me and Kendall decided to check it out and what we saw was not what we think would be pleasant.

I woke up and got some cereal, we had the day off so it was about nine in the morning. I walk in and see Kendall on my computer and asked him what he was doing. He told me he was doing business which got me a bit confused. He said he was checking out the stats for BTR and his brothers show Unnatural History. After he was done he turned off my computer and went to the breakfast table.

He told me we should check out the sight that our friend gave us yesterday with a mouth full of cinnamon toast crunch. I finished chewing and just shook my head.

Kendall said that he didn't have plans today and I told him I didn't either. After getting dressed and ready I greeted Kendall once again still in his PJ's. He looked like he was disgusted and the only thing that came to my mind was to say "Kendall what's wrong"?

Kendall's POV

After Logan left to go get ready I decided to check out that fanfiction site. I went to TV shows and checked out Big Time Rush. To my knowledge I thought slash was just blood and guts but I was terribly wrong. As I was skimming through a few of them I landed on one that said Jarlos. Out of my own curiosity I clicked on it and started skimming through. The black little words disgusted me. I felt like throwing up.

That's when Logan came back in he asked me what happened and I made a mad dash to the bathroom. After he saw where I went Doctor Logan took over trying to get medicine and the thermometer. I quickly got up and washed my face and responded with a very shaky voice that's said "I'm not sick". He quickly calmed down with a huge sigh of relief but with a bit of concern.

After leaving the bathroom he quickly followed me to the living room. "What made you so sick" Logan asked. The only thing I could say was "look for yourself". He scrolled up and started reading.

_I've never felt this way before but it felt so right. While James was thinking this Carlos pulled back from what seemed like the best kiss of his life. The only words that came out of his mouth was a small "what just happened"? As he was saying this James crashed his lips against his while playing with the buttons on Carlos' shirt._

After a few sentences Logan looked mortified. I quickly got up and took his shoulders leading him to the bathroom and putting him on the floor near the toilet throwing up. I patted his back to make sure everything got out. He was distraught and couldn't say a word but if he could I knew he would say "thanks". I helped him up and he washed his face and brushed his teeth. We walked back to the couch and were looking through some other stories. We found a few OC which were not so bad but then we saw one that said Kogan. After thinking a little bit about it and replaying the word "Jarlos" in my head I finally found out that Kogan= Kendall + Logan. I quickly opened the page to something even more disgusting then the other.

_As of now I felt a passion for Kendall more than any other time,_ _Jo just broke up with him and he is crying to my shoulder. While my friend's heart was broken I knew that I would be the one who could fix it. I took a risky move and lifted his chin up and kiss his lips gently. To my own surprise he didn't fight it but deepened it. As we got closer and closer he started playing with the zipper and button on my jeans as did I. _

This made us look at each other and with ought even thinking about it we dashed to the was last to get there so he upchucked into the sink while I got the toilet_. _Thing that ran through both minds were "I hope he doesn't think that's true".

_**OK please Review and I only want people to review telling me what I should do next if people don't review with their ideas I think the story might suck nut this I think is a good opener so please review and I will update in about an hour.**_


	2. Things have changed

**So if you are wondering why I am posting like 3 chapters in one day that is because I have no life. So enjoy the next chapter.**

**James POV**

I walk out of my room to hear gagging noises coming from Kendall's and Logan's bathroom. My friendly instincts kick in and I ran to the bathroom and what I saw was not pretty. Logan and Kendall throwing up what seemed to be cereal all over the toilet and sink, grossest thing I have ever witnessed.

I quickly walked over and quickly yelled with concern in my voice "what the hell happened to you guys?" They didn't answer but Logan took me by my shoulder made me sit on the couch and put his laptop on my lap. "Read" is all Logan said and walked away.

Out of curiosity I sat down and started reading probably the most horrifying thing I could witness. There it was Slash as people call it and my eyes were scanning through it. It horrified me that people had such sick minds but in a way it was addicting to read. That's what scared me is a bad thing that I like reading this, or a good thing that I'm reading?

All of a sudden Kendall and Logan came in and seemed like they thought I was going to puke on them. I reassured them that this did not bother me that much and they seemed a bit shocked. I just went to the bathroom to change and get ready, leaving my two best friends in a state that I seemed unsure of.

Who knew little black letters could make a difference, well I guess everyone did but I didn't know it would hit this hard. Those letters were the cause of Kendall and Logan switching rooms between me and Carlos. Logan was with Carlos and I was with Kendall. Don't get me wrong I loved Kendall and Logan as brothers but they were going too far. They couldn't stand or sit near each other with ought to replaying what they read in their heads.

They thought that the fanfictions would make me sick just like it did to them but it didn't. They showed me one concerning one of me and Carlos but still nothing. That's when I remembered that a certain band member doesn't know about this. As much as I wanted to tell him he would never look at me the same way again so I let it go, but the thought still lingers do I tell him or not?

_**So tell me what you guys think should James tell Carlos or should it stay a secret. Maybe I should do more Logan and Kendall, tell me what you think.**_


	3. Kendall and Logan Love

**Ok so hey you guys what's up I made a poll so check it out. Also who is your favorite rapper?**

**Logan's POV**

The only reason why I over reacted is because those people who write that stuff about us found out about my secret. Yes I Logan Mitchell is gay. No one knows except for Camille who agreed to be like a cover up for me.

The thing is I'm only love Kendall. No other guy attracts me only him, why does this have to be so complicated? Right when I asked that there's Kendall through the door seeing me and running off to his room. And all I could do is thinking 'what did I do'?

**Kendall's POV**

It's not that I hate Logan on the contrary I love him. That's the problem whenever I see him I just want to take him and kiss him. I thought these were just weird feelings, I was confused but no these are real. Thanks to those stories I finally found out that I truly love Logan. The only problem is how; do I tell him.

Silently Logan walks into my room and locks the door behind him. This can't be good.

"Kendall can we please talk?" I felt so bad Logan's voice was cracking and it seemed he was keeping himself from crying.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and said a quite "sure Logan".

He quietly sat on my bed while I was still staring at the floor. I had to strain my ears to hear him say the words but I finally heard him and I was in complete shock when he said: "Kendall I love you".

He had tears pouring out of his eyes and while I didn't say anything I heard his heart break in two.

I couldn't let him think I hated him, I couldn't. I quickly got up ran to him spun him around and hugged him letting him know everything was going to be OK.

I could hear him sobbing into my shoulder but what I didn't expect was for what I said next. "Logan I love you to." I watched as he made sure I wasn't pulling a joke on him, he didn't believe me but what happened next I hope changed his mind.

**Logan's POV**

I come to tell Kendall how I feel and he just pulls a joke on me. A cruel sick joke if I might add. I was about to walk out the door when he spun me around and I was enveloped into one of the most passionate kisses I've ever witnessed. I didn't resisted I deepened it and from that moment I knew he truly loved me.

_**Hey people tell me what you think. Tell me what you think I think it's too mushy and don't expect this stuff in any other stories. Also all Carlos lovers I'm not the person to write any and I mean ANY fanfics on him. I love him I just can't write anything for him give me ideas for my other stories! This was a onetime thing. I can write anything you w ant except about Carlos and some more Slash not my thing just thought I would experiment .T is the highest rating M is something that I can't write so maybe mild M but T is where it's at. I can write abuse attempt at rape. Some fluffy stuff, I you want one of the guys to break up with the girls Review or Pm me. Well this story is officially complete. **_


	4. Carlos is in love James is not

**Well guess what because of one person's review I am continuing. See I obey requests I love you guys for reading and keep reading and reviewing. Also for some people the same review goes off twice creepy huh? Well continue reading.**

**Carlos' POV**

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Does Logan love Kendall does Kendall love Logan. I thought Kendall was with Jo and Logan was with Camille. Are they even homosexual? I am so confused at this point I have to go lie down.

As I come into the living room I see James and thank god everything is normal, at least with him around. I quickly come up to him all cheery that he is thee but what I see shocks me.

It's James he's reading something on Logan's laptop. James never reads why this day like this it's just getting more and more confusing by the minute. I quickly come up to him and sit down he looks up from his computer and gives me a nice friendly smile and goes back to the computer.

"Hey James do you think Logan and Kendall have a friendship stronger than just friends?"

James looked a little taken aback by this question I'm not too sure what was going through his mind but he didn't answer me for a good solid five minutes.

**James' POV**

Does he know about the stories? Should I ask him? Or is there something going on between Logan and Kendall I don't know about?

I decided to play dumb to find out some knew information let's hope this works.

"What do you mean Carlos?"

"I mean that I just heard both Kendall and Logan confess their love for each other and then snuck a peek and saw them kissing." The thought made both of us want to puke. It's not that we don't agree it's that we were a bit shocked.

"Carlos to tell you the truth I had no idea about this before you told me." He seemed relieved that I have not been keeping secrets from him but still had a look of worry written all over his face.

"James if I tell you something promise you won't tell anyone unless I say it's OK?" I nodded and promised and crossed my heart and hoped to die if I told anyone. Also Carlos made me pinky promise; the kid can be quite a kid sometimes. But after all this child like behavior came something I don't think anyone expected.

"James Diamond I Love You." Carlos loves me OMG how do I tell him I don't feel the same way this is one messed up day. Before I could answer he was gone leaving me confused.

_**Well everyone who wanted me to keep writing thank OhhhSkyler that is her fanfiction name and she convinced me to keep going and I keep sinking in deeper and deeper as I go along. Well I might write two stories at once and I beg you please pick a story for me to write. It's hard it took me over two weeks to finally realize how to do this one. Also someone said that their favorite rapper was Eminem and I agree my favorite as well probably because of a fanfiction called a beautiful mess read it. That fanfic might be long but it is awesome and read the sequel I love it and I hope you read it also read a story called The Way We Were I loved it the sequels are amazing and the one - shots are amazingly cute so ya read.**_


	5. Filler Chapter! Whats Gonna Happen Next?

_**Hey guys sorry it took so flippin long to update my teachers are brutal. Try having a old school Russian math teacher not fun. Let's see I am asking everyone right now to tell me if I should write a James/Katie story. Or I have this story where a girl who looks exactly like James meets big time rush at a signing and finds out that she is his first cousin. So I beg of you please review!**_

**Logan's POV**

Finally Kendall admitted his feelings and so did I, man that was a really big load to carry.

Before I could even comprehend that we were kissing I hear a loud slam. I wonder if something dropped. Did someone get hurt? What did Carlos do? Did James drop my computer?

But instead of seeing James and or Carlos getting out a first aid kit, Carlos trying to clean up the mess he made, or my computer smashed into pieces. I see James sitting on the couch laptop near him, with a confused look on his face.

I turn back to see Kendall following after me with a huge grin on his face, that boy needs a life it was just a kiss. All of a sudden I feel a hand in mine I look down and see Kendall's hand holding mine, that boy is such a hopeless romantic.

I take Kendall and walk over towards James. Any other day this would seem normal because he is not the crunchiest chip in the bag. But instead it was different.

"Hey James what's up buddy, why do you look so confused?"

**James POV**

"Hey James what's up buddy, why do you look so confused?" Definitely Logan but did I really look that confused?

I quickly snapped out of it and looked at Logan and Kendall. I searched around me and I didn't see Carlos anywhere. OH NO I think he hates me!

I don't love him the way he loves me but he's my brother, what do I do?

"Hey I just have relationship problems. You know when a person likes someone and the other person doesn't like you back." I didn't feel like telling them. What if Carlos doesn't want them to know? I look at Kendall and see him laughing. What's so funny? Is my hair messed up?

I take out my mirror and my hair is as flawless as usual. "OK what's so funny Mr. Hyena?"

"You 'the face' have relationship problems?" What's so funny, Kendall you are so going to get it.

"Yes what do you do when your best friend loves you and you don't love them back? Answer that why don't ya?"

Well I don't think they expected that because one Kendall stopped laughing and two Logan fell off the couch and is now whining about how his side hurt.

_**I'm back ok so tell me what you think. As I said on the top please pick one of these two choices for my second story.**_

_**James/Katie OC**_

_**A girl named Rosey Diamond the first cousin of the famous James Diamond, but doesn't know it. What happens when they meet at a BTR CD siging?**_


	6. HELP!

**AN: OK so who ever read this I am truly grateful for it also I have no idea how to continue this story. I am actually writing another one it's called Rosey Diamond. **

**Sorry about not being able to finish. Whoever thinks I shouldn't have started this in the first place they are right because I am not in my element I can't write SLASH.**

**So if anyone knows how to continue this story please sends I a message and maybe I will continue but for now I am putting my focus on my other story.**


	7. Sadness envelopes the apartment

**AN: Hey guys Sixth Chapter Hope You Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR . . . But I will someday! :D**

**Carlos' POV**

Oh my god! I just revealed my biggest secret! This is not good. What if he hates me I can't face him again! Oh no.

"Carlos we gotta talk!" I hear James scream through the apartment.

I want to talk to him I just . . . Can't

"Carlos don't make me get you!" I heard James' voice echo through the swirly slide, which is where I am hiding.

"Leave me alone!" I yell down the huge fun yellow slide

"Not until we talk" I hear James' voice which is getting closer until he was sitting right next to me.

"Look Carlos. I love you but as a brother. I'm sorry." That's it, that's all it took for my heart to break into two pieces.

"It's OK James I never expected you too." That was my last words before I went down the swirly slide and hid in mine and Logan's room.

**James' POV**

Great I just broke his heart. At an awesome best friend I am!

Maybe I should go out for little run. I guess that will clear my head.

"Hey guys I'm going out for a run!" I yell through the apartment so everyone can hear.

"What about Carlos?" Kendall asked me making the smile I was working on go into a frown again.

"I told him the truth and now he hates me." I stated with sadness in my voice.

"It's OK he'll forgive it's Carlos we're talking about." Logan stated trying to make the mood better.

"Not this time guys, not this time." With those last words I ran out the door going anywhere from apartment 2J\

**AN: So I have been updating today and maybe another long one-shot tomorrow. I've been a terrible writer and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Don't worry this story has a plan and the end everything will work out for the best. So R&R**

**ROSEY **


	8. The End to a very bad story!

**AN: Hey guys Seventh Chapter Hope You Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR . . . But I will someday! :D**

**James' POV**

"I can't listen to this anymore!" Logan said interrupting my reading.

"Why?" I asked as if the story was just as harmless as a cute puppy.

"Because it's all a lie!" Logan said freaking out over absolutely nothing.

"OK. I say we all forget about this website and this story. No one has intimate feelings towards each other. Right?" Kendall said trying to restore order to all of us.

"Right!" We all said together.

I turned the laptop off and we all went down to the pool tryin to forget about that story, that website, and all the truth that was in it.

**A/N: Bad ending to a bad story. I had no way of coming back. If you guys want a real slash story I'll be uploading a long one shot tonight or tomorrow morning. It will be Slash. I have ideas! Haha! Yeah, so…. If you guys want go and read my other stories as well. They're all BTR so enjoy! This is almost 200 words! Wow it's pathetic! **


End file.
